My Only Peace
by Shinigami Miya Mizu
Summary: Ch. 9 is now up! Duo Maxwell and Heero Yuy are very open with their relationship at school. But the closer they are the more Relena Peacecraft hates it. She tried killing Duo a year ago. What does she have planned now? Can Duo and Heero find happiness?
1. The Flashback

My Only Peace

Chapter One- The flashback

**__**

"When I died, Death embrace me for eternity.

When you die, I shall become eternity and embrace you forever."

Duo and Heero were playing one on one on the basketball court. Score was 4 to 10 with Heero in the lead. Running up and down on the court, with no shirts on, was of course drawing a small crowd of girls. It was big enough girls to surround the basketball court including the exits. Right in front of the group with the best spot to catch glimpses of Heero's bare crisp chest was non other than head cheerleader, Relena Peacecraft. 

She stared as the dark haired Japanese athlete stole the ball from Duo yet again. Heero dribbled the ball, running full speed toward the basket. Duo tried to keep up with Heero, but he had to face it, Heero was just better than him. _Well, he looks really good back here. I wonder if he has anything planned. _Duo stopped short where he was, and Heero was able to make another lay-up. When he landed on both two feet, his metallic blue eyes shone with excitement from the game. 

The girls cheered and screamed at the top of their lungs. Some because of the last play, but mostly to get the two guys' attentions. But even with their "fans" screaming for them, Duo ran up to Heero, nearly tackling him to the ground, and game him a congratulatory kiss. Some of the girls moaned and groaned for their hopeless ambitions, others watched and jut became more determined than before.

Relena stood there and scowled at Duo. She had this silly idea in her mind that Heero was hers. She just didn't take rejection well. As a matter of fact, she didn't take anything well. She would do anything possible to get Heero to be with her. Like last year, when Relena told Duo that Heero would be waiting for him in an ally right outside the high school. When he arrived, Relena held a knife to his throat and threaten to slit it right open unless he gave up on Heero. 

*Flashback* ~ Last Year

"Give up on Heero, Duo. I know you have fallen in love with him. Give up on it. You'll never be with him. I really don't want to kill anybody, but if it'll free Heero from your evil grasp I'll do anything." 

"Evil? I'm not the one threatening to slit someone's throat here." Duo turned around to stare the blonde almost brown haired lady in her violet eyes. "Well, I can't give up on Heero. You're right. I have fallen in love with him, and he with me. He hasn't told me yet, but I haven't told him yet either. I just know. It's a feeling I have. So kill me is you truly believe that will win you Heero's heart. Kill me if you truly believe that you can live happily ever after with him, and with my blood stained on your hands. Kill me if you truly believe the sex is worth it." Duo chuckled at his little joke. _If I have to die. Might as well die with a smile. Might as well die a happy man. _

Relena however didn't see the joke. She shrieked at the top of her lungs, "You Bastard! I'm holding a damn knife to your throat and you laugh. You're about to die for your love for Heero and you joke! What's wrong with you?" When Duo made an attempt to get comfortable, Relena pressed the knife harder against his skin. Duo guessed it also nicked him. He felt something warm running down his neck. But it was hard to tell if it was blood or sweat. 

Duo has to admit he is scared, but he didn't dare show fear to Relena. _Never know if she'll smell it and go all psycho on me. HA! I have a knife to my throat I'm worried she'll go psycho! Too late! _ "I laugh because you're a stupid little girl. You think Heero will fall in love with you because you killed the one he loves, and-"

"HE DOESN'T LOVE YOU! MY HEERO IS NOT GAY! HE LOVES ME! YOU PUT HIM UNDER YOUR SPELL!" She looked Duo straight into his cobalt blue eyes, and lowered her voice. "And when you're gone, Heero will be mine again."

At the last comment Duo had to laugh. "Yours? Again? When was he ever yours? Maybe all the times he rejected you was a ritual of true love. Or maybe, when he laughed at you, right in front of your face too, when you confessed your so called love to him was a proposal from your future husband." he felt her hand grip the handle tighter. _Well, if I'm gonna die. I'll tell her exactly how I feel about her, and her obsession over my man. "_And what the dell do you mean I have him under 'my' spell? I'm no witch. Hell, I can't boil fucking water! What makes you think I can have that man under a spell. You're just a bitch that can't realize that she lost one of the most beautiful angels heaven could've drop on this world. But kill me if you want. I won't fear death knowing I've been with him. And I'll smile at death knowing he won't EVER be yours. And I wait for eternity for him to return to me."

Relena was getting pissed just listening to those words. Every single one sent a pain through her as if they cut through her. A part of her knew they were true, but she just couldn't believe them. She refused to let Heero be with a guy. Especially a braided chestnut hair boy that can't boil fucking water. "Well I do believe I can win Heero after you're dead. Now it's my turn to ask you something, do you believe that you won't mind if I really do kill you?"

Duo knew he could've broken free easily, but something made him stay put. Something was making him await death. _ Heero, I'm sorry. At least, I'll die with you in my mind. _Duo closed his eyes, and brought a picture of his love in his mind. "Fine Relena. Kill me if you wish." _ I'll die with the feeling of your presence behind me, my love. I'll die with your scent overwhelming all others. I'll die hearing your voice filling my ears. What are you saying, Heero? What the hell are you doing? Yea, that sounds like you. _ The pressure was gone on his neck. Duo fell to the ground. _At least it was fast and painless. Guess it's my time to die. Heero, I wanna die with the feeling of your touch over me. _ Duo instantly felt the touch of a hand on his cheek. It felt like Heero's touch. It was warm and loving. Duo smiled with the thought of his final wish was granted. He started slipping into a darkness. Deeper and deeper till SLAP! He felt a sharp hot pain on his left cheek. Tears of pain started filling his still closed eyes.

"Wake up. You're not even bleeding." Duo's eyes shot open, and the tears that were resting in his eyes started falling. He knew that voice. That voice burned in his memory. "You were about to let her kill you. You idiotic bastard!"

"Heero!" _what's up with everyone calling me a bastard. Who cares? _Duo's cheeks were soaked with the trail his tears left behind. He just stared at his love, and suddenly grabbed hold of the kneeling Heero in a warming embrace. "Oh, Heero. I thought I wasn't going to see you ever again. But I still smiled and laughed. I was still myself knowing I loved you. Knowing this made me smile till the very end. I love you Heero. Oh I love you so much."

Heero pulled the sobbing Duo away fro him so they met face to face. "You bastard! I hate you!" Duo's eyes widen in fear and shock from Heero's words. _ I just told him I loved him and he says he hates me. I guess there is a thin line between love and hate. _"I really fucking hate you." Duo wasn't sobbing anymore from the happiness of seeing his love. He was now crying from the pain in his heart. When Duo opened his mouth to say something, Heero pulled him back into a deep, passionate hug. "You bastard. Do you know how worried I was when you didn't meet me at my room? Do you know the thoughts that went through my mind when I found you with a knife to your throat, threatening to take you away." Heero lowered his voice. With both them kneeling on the ground, Heero closed his eyes. This is the first time Heero Yuy ever opened up to anyone. "Duo, promise me you won't do anything like that again. Promise me won't be so reckless. Promise me you won't put your life on the line like that. I don't know what I'd do without you. PROMISE ME!"

Duo also closed his eyes . He took a deep breath taking in the moment. "I promise," he whispered.

"Duo, I love you."

"I love you too, my Heero." After a few minutes of rest they both got up. "Heero, what happened to Relena?"

"When I showed up, she ran off." But little do they know Relena was finding behind a dumpster listening to their every word. "Lets go back, my love." They left the ally hand-in-hand, leaving Relena with the love they just confessed flaming in her head.

*End Flashback*

Ever since that day, Heero and Duo became open about their relationship. They seemed closer than ever. The memory was a treasure to Heero and Duo, but it sent a fire through Relena every time she thought about it. 

Relena left the court, and entered the secrecy of her room. "Sorry I had to leave early today Heero." She said aloud. "But I can't stand seeing you with him. No matter. It'll be over soon. I wasn't thinking last year. Oh course just killing him wouldn't work. I have to think long- term torture. I need him to release you before I kill him. Everything is almost set." She walked into her room, and picked up her phone. She hit speed dial # 4. While the phone on the other end of the line rang she added on more thought to the silent swear to Heero. "Soon my love. Soon Duo Maxwell will never want to touch you, and he'll then free you."

-End of Chapter One-


	2. Darkness

My Only Peace 

Chapter Two- Darkness

**__**

"Darkness calls but makes no sound.

Darkness comes when no one's around."

At the basketball court, Duo and Heero quitted playing basketball after four games around eight thirty. _ Man, it's getting dark. Damn. My dorm room's all the way across the campus. Why did I let him talk me into playing on this court? _Duo turned to complain when Heero just smiled at the annoyed look on Duo's face. _That's why. Heero just always looks heavenly to me. He's just…wow, when he smiles. _"Well, we better call it quits, love. I have a lot to do at my room."

Heero gazed at Duo. He lifted his arms up and over his head. He gave a stretch that defined his muscles for just a moment, but defined them nonetheless. Heero looked and Duo and started blushing. "Um. Yea, we should stop huh? Um, Duo."

"Uh huh?"

"Your place is really far away from here. And I was wondering, would you? I mean if it's okay with you., would you like to come to my place for tea, or something else?"

"Tea?"

"Or something else?"

Duo just smiled. The anticipation for his answer was killing Heero. "Well, I don't know. It is kinda late." _Well eight thirty-five._ "And I do have a lot of 'things' I have to catch up on."

Heero looked at the ground from sheer disappointment. "Don't worry about it. I understand." Heero started walking in the direction of his dorm building, but Duo grabbed his arm and held his in his arms. 

"On the other hand, I'd love to." Heero looked surprised. He lifted his sight from the ground to his love. "Besides," stated Duo, "you were about to leave without your shirt." Duo scanned Heero from the top of his head, to his bare chest, to the tips of his white shorts. 

I wish he could look like this forever. Heero walked to the opposite side of the basketball court where their red tang-top shirts laid. _I wish he would smile like he is right now. _Heero walked back with both shirts in hand, and handed the small to Duo. While he attempted to put the shirt on Duo wondered when the last time he went to Heero's dorm. _Now that I think of it. I don't believe I've ever been to Heero's room. I was supposed to the one day Relena tricked me into the ally outside of school. But after that Heero's been stopping by my room. I wonder why._

Duo was so lost in thought, that he didn't notice they were walking toward Heero's dorm. And didn't notice the icy cold breeze that was blowing that night. _Brrr… when did it get so cold. I wish I brought my windbreaker. _Duo's eyes drifted to Heero. He still didn't have his shirt on, and he didn't seem to mind the cold. 

Duo looked straight ahead again, a little disappointed. "Duo? Is something wrong?"

"No. I'm fine." But he knew he wasn't. He felt himself shiver uncontrollably. Even kiss from the wind felt like cold metal being draped over his bare arms. And every step seemed to be getting colder to him. 

Heero moved in closer to him and teased Duo right arm with a little brush of heat over the slice of cold. "Heero?"

"Hmm."

"Could you hold me?" Duo jumped up and down with excitement when Heero simply nodded, and held his arms out for him to enter. The closer Duo got the Heero's chest the more the cold seemed to vanish. When Heero closed his arms around the shaking Duo, everything thing seemed to melt. _He feels so warm. I feel like I'm melting. I've stop shaking, but now my heart's beating faster and faster with every breath he takes. _Duo leaned his head on Heero's left breast. With every breath Heero took, Duo's head lifted. Duo had to admit. Being in his love's arms was his favorite place to be. It had the comforting feeling you get when you lay in your mother's arms, but it radiated with promise. Promise that they'll be together just like that forever.

They reached Heero's building in no time at all. _Time sure flies when you're having fun. _Was still swimming in Heero's heat when he saw to people right outside of the building. One was most definitely female, and the other male. There was nothing about them really caught Duo's eyes till he saw that the female was Relena. _ Why am I surprised that she's talking to another man? _The other man shifted into the street lamp, and he saw that there was a huge scar on the backside of his neck. _Ick. That had to hurt. But why is she talking to a guy like that. He's scary looking. I mean God forbids that she talk to another man besides Heero. _Duo thought about that last thought for a second. Then stared glanced toward Heero. _Well God forbids, but I don't. Heero's mine! Heero's mine! _Heero led Duo into his building, politely held the door open, and followed Duo inside.

~

Relena saw Heero and Duo enter the building. "Do you understand what I want? You will not be paid unless I get what I want."

The man nodded. He pulled out his cell phone, and dialed nine different people. "When would you like this done, miss?" 

"I don't know." Relena saw a light go on at Heero's place. Two shadows could have been seen. They were blurred, and you couldn't tell which of which. One shadow jumped onto the other, and Relena was furious knowing one of them was Heero. "As soon as possible."

The man turned to the phone, and continued talking to the ninth person. Relena didn't care what was being said, but she caught the name Rocky. He hung up, and turned to Relena. "If he comes back out, is tonight soon enough?"

"It's fine."

"Okay. Pleasure doing business with you."

"This isn't for me. This is a favor to help someone. Someone I really care about."

"Yes ma'am." 

~

Heero opened the door to his dorm room. _Wow. It's really dark here. _"Heero. Where's the light switch? It's really dark."

"Oh yea. Just a sec." Heero closed the door, sending every inch of the place into total darkness. 

"Heero?" Duo was about to take a step forward till Heero took hold of his wrist. "Heero."

"Don't move." Heero lifted Duo hand, and kissed his palm. "Trust me." 

Duo was laughing inside when Heero walked away, and stubbed his toe on something. _Wonder what he stubbed his toe on. Maybe it was his coffee table. Does he even have a coffee table? Who cares? I just wish there was some light so I can see… something. _He waited patiently for Heero to come back. _Patient is a virtue. Patient is a virtue. _After a while Duo gave up. _Patient is a virtue I don't have. _" Heero?" There was nothing but silence that answered him back. "Heero?" Duo started panicking. A lot of thoughts went through his head none of them good thoughts. "He-" A mouth closed his shutting him up. Heero's presence was surrounding Duo. 

Heero was exhausted, but that didn't stop Heero. Heero lifted his head up, and Duo moaned in disapproval. Heero place his finger over Duo's moist lips and gave a 'sh' for silence. He took his other hand and placed it the best he could over Duo's eyes. _ Why is he covering my eyes? It's already pitch black in here. _Duo felt Heero's breath fall over his ears. Duo heard, "now, close you eyes." And obeyed immediately. Closing his eyes, he felt Heero's hand removed from his eyes. After a very short wait, Duo saw a low tone of light turn on through his lids. _He probably turned on a lamp._

Heero returned from what he was doing. His warmth was right behind Duo. Duo relaxed, and caught a hint of a sweet aroma, that overwhelmed the room. Heero kissed his love's cheek, "Open your eyes."

Anxiety was controlling Duo. After breathing for a ten count, he finally calmed down, and slowly opened his eyes. _Oh, my! Wow! It's beautiful. _It wasn't the place itself that was beautiful, but was Heero was working on. Every table, ledge, and shelf had a minimum of three red or white candles. The area that wasn't taken up by a candle was blanketed with white rose petals. On the floor, it was carpeted with red rose petals. "Heero, oh my. I-" Duo turned around to look at Heero. When they came face to face, Heero held out a bouquet of pink roses. 

"The most beautiful objects in the world for the most beautiful person in the universe." Duo had tears stinging his eyes. He pounced onto Heero, wrapped his legs around the thin waist of his angel, and buried himself into his shoulder. Through sobs, Heero heard a 'thank you,' and a 'I love you.' "Duo. I love you, and noting will ever change that. No matter what happens from here on out, I'm yours, and you're mine. You are everything to me. You are my world, my heavens, my stars, my lif-"

Duo placed his mouth over Heero's, but quickly withdrew. "You had me I love you."

"Is that so?" Heero started walking with Duo still wrapped around him, and moved into his bedroom. The room was just as beautiful as the last. _This explains why I've never came over. This must've taken forever. _Lavender and yellow candles replace the red and white, yellow rose petals replaced the white, and lavender replace the red. While Duo was lost in thought, Heero lowered him onto the bed. Duo was shot back to reality at the touch of the sheets. Silk! Pure white silk! It covered the entire bed. The feel of it was cold against Dou's bare arms and legs.

Heero stood at the foot of the bed, and stared at Duo. Heero's crisp chest seemed like it was fighting the flickering candlelight to see which would shine. To Duo, the candle was a dull color that illuminated the room. _This can't be happening. I can't believe Heero's mine. My angel's mine. No, he's not an angel. There's noting like him. He's Heero. He's perfection. He's mine._

"Heero? Why do you love me?"

"I don't know. I feel safe, calm, and warmth when I'm with you. I , I really don't know. I just know I do . I have feeling for you that I've never felt for anyone. I love you Duo Maxwell. Don't know why, and don't care. As long as I'm with you, nothing else matters. I'm happy being with you." Heero finally climbed on the bed, went on top of Duo and went for the bottom of his shirt. He started lifting it, kissing every new exposing inch. "What about you? Are you happy with me?"

" Yes, my love. Happier than I'd ever been."

~

Duo awakened at around two o'clock in the morning. He looked at his love. _No. He's not just my love. He's my lover. _He kissed Heero on the forehead. "I gotta get going." He whispered. Heero didn't move an inch, but Duo knew he heard him. _Feel closer to you than before. _Duo put his clothes back on, and stepped out of the door. 

Duo was outside, and was walking home. The basketball court that he and Heero were at came into view. _Oh, it's closer than I thought. _Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a group of men walk by. There was about seven to ten in the group. He didn't pay any mind to them, till he was grabbed from behind and dragged to behind a dumpster between two buildings. 

He was slammed up against the dumpster. "What the hell's your problem? What're you doing?" He counted nine men all together. But his eyes trailed to one with a scar on the back of his neck. _It's the man that was talking to Relena. _

Before Duo could say a word. Someone or something called his name, but there was no sound. The guys started ripping and tearing his clothes. Something was consuming Duo. _Darkness. I'm being pulled into darkness. _The men were tugging and pulling Duo to the ground, and Duo couldn't move, and couldn't speak. He was just there, as darkness took him over, and protected him from the pain. He saw that he wasn't alone, but he felt like he was. It was just him, and the darkness that swallowed him.


	3. Burned

My Only Peace

Chapter Three- Burned

"**_Take my hand and burn my life,_**

Take my life and burn my hand."

"Hurry! Hurry! It's almost time for the students to wake up." Duo saw himself lay on the ground. All his clothes were scattered everywhere, but they wouldn't provide much cover with all the rips, tears, and holes. He saw everything as if he was a bird. No matter what he did, his body below didn't follow, and no matter how much he yelled all nine guys couldn't hear him. Nobody could hear him.

Being over head, Duo say everything. He didn't feel a thing, and his body didn't react to anything that was happening. Even to himself, it seemed his body was a breathing unconscious person. And it seemed that way to the "Boss", who look like the kind of guy Duo in his right mind would not want to mess with, but in his current situation Duo wanted to get back to his body just to have one shot at the guy. _Damn. Why does it have to be me? Why did I walk outside all by my self. Oh, eww. _"HEY THAT'S NOT RIGHT IF THE PERSON'S ASLEEP!"Again the he went unheard. He turned away as one of the men finished up, and was exiting his body. _I'm just being past around. Fuck! What's wrong with them? _"OH, OH SHIT! THAT'S NOT RIGHT EVEN IF THE PERSON'T AWAKE!" _ Why do I bother? They can't hear me._

Duo couldn't care less about the nine guys. He knew their names, and have a perfect description of their faces, but didn't care. The guys talked amongst themselves. Some kick the hell out of Duo's body, and said something about suffering. _Don't they know I'm suffering. I'm up here and I can't do a damn thing that's happening down there. _Duo wept. That's all he could've down. There was just something dark about everything that was happening, and it had a hold of Duo.

Three hours later, Duo sat in a dumpster unable to move. Now he felt everything. His head throbbed with unspeakable pain, his ass… in his own words was swollen, and his eyes were red rimmed from crying.

He finally returned to his body after all the guys left. They saw the sunrise, threw him in a dumpster and left. But, not before the "Boss" made the nice little comment, "Relena will be glad with the pictures of your battered body, pal." _Fuck you Relena! _Duo kept cursing in his head till Heero's face just drifted into his mind. _ Oh, my God! Heero. I'm sorry. I didn't fight them. I didn't deny thing. I didn't do anything. I couldn't. Please forgive me. I don't want him to see me like this. Just the thought. It hurts. Fuck you, Relena! _"FUCK YOU!" he screamed as loud as he could, then fell on to the pile of trash beneath him. He was exhausted.

Tears were still stringing down his eyes when people started gathering around. They were just staring at him. They just stared at his naked body. Some people were yelling for an ambulance, and a shirt was thrown onto him. Duo's eyes were blurred, but he was semi-conscious. _What's happening? What's going on?"_

"Duo? Duo? Are you okay? Say something." _Is someone I know here? I don't see anyone._

"Someone please help me. Heero, I'm sorry." And Duo passed out.

Heero Yuy stood there and watched Duo sink and close his eyes. _I'm sorry? For what? _"Duo. Duo. Wake up. Please. Someone go call an ambulance, RIGHT NOW!!" Several people left. Heero unbuttoned his shirt and jumped into the dumpster. He wrapped his shirt around Duo the best he could. "Someone go into the nearest apartment building and get a blanket!" Three girls ran around the corner to the nearest entrance while Heero lifted Duo out of the dumpster.

When Heero landed on the ground, he twisted his ankle but kept firm hold of Duo. "Duo hold on. You'll be fine I promise." One the girls returned with the fire blanket, so Heero covered Duo's body from the eyes the scurried over his body. Few minutes later the ambulance arrived.

Two of the paramedics carried the covered Duo into the back of the ambulance, and Heero started to follow. "I'm sorry. Only family members may ride with the patient."

"WHAT FAMILY?!? I'M ALL HE HAS!" Heero wasn't about to leave Duo, and they needed to get going so the paramedic allowed him on to get the information about the patient.

Heero was in the waiting room as the doctor entered. "Is he okay? What happened? Will he be alright? I'm so worried! Please let me see him."

The doctor looked at the ground. "Well, Mr. Maxwell-"

"Duo. He hates mister."

"Okay. Duo was undoubtedly gang raped, and-"

"How long was it? How long did he suffer?"

"The only way we can find that out is if Duo tells us himself. He's also bruised all over. The gang mostly likely made sure he was feeling everything that was happening to him."

"You mean. Du.. D.. he.."

The doctor knew what he was going to ask and nodded. "That's exactly what I mean."

"Oh , God. May I see him? Please. We're all we got. I need to see him."

"I'm not supposed to do this, but you did control the situation, and brought him here. Plus you seem to care a lot so you may go see him. Please contact someone if he wakes."

"Yes. Of course. Thank you so much." Heero ran through the double doors that separated him from Duo's room, and continued to run down the corridor looking for Duo's room. He came face to face with Duo's room. It had a clipboard rested in a translucent holder that stated : MAXWELL, DUO- 16- M.

Heero ran his fingers over his lover's name. _Why didn't you wake me? I would've been there for you. I could've saved you. _Tears wanted to come, but if Duo woke up, he wanted to be strong for him. He grasped the doorknob. He felt like he was about to see Duo for the first time. Taking a deep breath to calm down his rapid beating heart, he turned the knob and pushed the door open.

The room was dark, but he still advanced in. There was only one single fluorescent light, and it hung still above Duo. _He looks so peaceful, and pale. _He made more observations while he approached Duo's bed. He was a little shocked that Duo did look peaceful. By assumption, Duo should be tossing, and turning with a painful memory. He walked over to Duo, and placed one hand on Duo's warm cheek. _Feels like he has a fever. Maybe I should call a nurse._ He took hold of Duo's hands.

Before Heero could utter a single comforting word, Duo shot up, pulled back his hand. Heero's gaze fell on Duo's hands, and screamed in agony. They were pink as if he was burn.

Sorry this is so late. My computer broke down. But at least I finally finished this chapter. Sorry also that it's kinda short too.


	4. Unspoken

Hey! Thanks for keeping up with this fic, I'm grateful so many people like it. Just a quick heads up I've noticed I haven't mentioned Heero's age. He's the same age as Duo (16). And just for fun I decided to have Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei make an entrance. They're approximately ten years older than Heero and Duo. You'll see why. I made this out to have a little humor after what just happened to Duo. My poor Duo. tear tear sniffle.

As you've already figured out this means thoughts.

"But this means "darkness" is speaking and Heero can't hear it"

My Only Peace

Chapter Four- Unspoken

****

"I tell you lies that you want to hear

But you hear only the unspoken truth"

Heero Yuy sat stunned by the screams of agony escaping from Duo. _What's wrong? What did I do? Why is he burnt? _Duo's screams rang through the hospital's corridors. It was only a few seconds later for Duo's screams to be answered.

A Chinese man rang through the door shocked and horrified. "What's the problem? Who are you?" Pointing straight at Heero. "Only family members are allowed in here. Well… it's make my day tossing you out." The midnight black haired Chinese man got into a fighting stance. Before Heero could explain himself, the Chinese man was coming straight toward him.

Heero struck a defensive stance when Duo yelled at the top of his lungs, "STOP!" The man stopped right in front of Heero. Heero had one arm up, protecting his head, and turned his gaze over to Duo. Duo pointed to Heero, "I know who he is. He's the only family I have, but who are you?"

The man straighten up, brushed all the wrinkles off of his shirt and pants, and walked over to the door. "My apologies Mr. Maxwell." The man took one of the white coats off of the door hanger on the door, "I'm your nurse. Nurse Wufei."

_A nurse? He surely doesn't look like a nurse. I thought Duo's nurse would be a chick with huge breast. Not a black tied back haired Chinese man. How old is he? _Heero kept going through his thoughts of the unusual idea that this guy could be Duo's nurse, till a sound from Duo had him turning his way. Duo's cheeks were puffed out, and his eyes were watering. Until finally he let out, "HAHAHAHAHA! You're a nurse! HAHAHAHAHA! Why are you a nurse?!? Too pretty for 'Doctor's University'?"

"I hope not. Then what would that make me?" Everyone turned to the door to find a blonde, blue eyed man leaning against the doorway. "Sorry for mentioning my presence earlier, but all of you seemed to be having so much fun."

"Fun?!? What fun?!? I was getting made fun of by a two-year-old because I'm a male nurse! How can that be fun?"

Duo looked outrage. "Two-year-old? How the hell do I look two? Oh I'm sorry I didn't notice earlier, you're nurse because half of your brain was taken by aliens. You know those damn aliens. Always looking for weird specimens. And you're as weird as they come."

"Is that so?"

"Uh huh."

As Duo and Nurse Wufei continued their spat, Heero and Quatre had a nice little chit chat of their own. "Hi Dr. -?"

"Oh! How rude of me. Dr. Winner, but call me Quatre. Dr. Winner makes me sound like a sixty-year-old man."

"Nice to meet you Dr., I mean. Quatre. I'm Yuy. Heero Yuy. Just call me Heero. No offense, but what happened to the doctor I was talking to in the waiting room? I thought, he was Duo's doctor?"

"If you mean Dr. Morris, he's the ER doctor. I'm no doubt Duo's doctor. And may I ask you a question?"

Heero looked a little shock. "Sure. I don't see why not."

"What happened to your ankle?"

"My ankle? Oh, that. It's just a sprain."

"By the way that's swollen, I can tell you it's more than just a sprain."

Duo and Nurse Wufei stopped to look at Heero's ankle. Duo gazed down, pausing a bit at the edge of Heero's shorts, noticing Heero's ankle looked about the size of a hot air balloon. "Holy shit Heero! What did you do? Dropped an elephant on your ankle and only your ankle?!?"

"Maxwell!" Nurse Wufei glared at Duo. "You don't use that language in a hospital. Holy shit what did you do to your hand?"

"Uh uh. You don't use that language in a hospital."

"This is different. I'm a nurse."

"HAHAHAHA! And that's still funny! HAHAHAHA!"

"Well?!?"

"Well, what?" _Will he know what happened? How could he? He was asleep after all. I mean he just woke up and started screaming. Besides, if he knew, why'd he let me stay in his room?_

"Well, what happened to your hand?"

"The guys that raped me did it obviously."

"Are you sure?"

"Well… what else could've happened? I know, maybe someone on your staff did it, or maybe you did. How am I supposed to know? I've been knocked out for-." Duo leaned closer to Heero, and silently asked, "Heero how long have I been knocked out?"

Heero looked at Duo. _He doesn't know how can he not know. _"Uh, um. Around two hours."

"Two hours?!? That's not long at all!"

_Ha! It's great to see Duo can still pull off his half-witted American jokes. _"Soorry to disappoint you, but what did you expect? It's not like you needed surgery or something."

"I know but still." Duo started tracing little invisible circles on his covers, "I was hoping it would've been more dramatic. You know? More serious."

"MORE SERIOUS! Are you out of your damn mind? Did you want me to kill me with worry? I was worried sick about you just the way you are. You're-"

Duo's eyes started to twinkle, and glow. _Oh, no! I've done it now. _"You were worried? Oh, how sweet! You're so sweet, Heero. I'm sorry!"

"Don't think to much into it."

"But I made you worry."

Quatre tried to get their attention, but Heero and Duo didn't care. "So? I've gotten used to worrying."

"Are you saying I'm that nerve-wrecking?"

"No. I'm saying I'm surprised that my hair's still brown and not gray."

"HEY!"

Duo and Heero snapped out of their own little universe and turned to Quatre and spat out, "What?!?!?"

"Heh heh. I was just going to say, I'm going to go get my equipment, and Nurse Wufei..."

"Don't call me that! I hate being a nurse. You know that!"

"Nurse Wufei is going to set up a room for you, Heero. So by the time I return, finish up your conversation."

Heero nodded. Nurse Wufei and Quatre exited the room. Heero turned back to face Duo to finish their conversation, but Duo looked completely serious now. Not like his goofy self. _What's going on?_

"I know it was you Heero." _What?_

_

* * *

_

Duo pushed himself upright upon his bed. "I know it was you Heero."

"What? What was me?" _I knew you wouldn't understand. It said you wouldn't. I'm sorry Heero._

"I know you were the one who burnt me. Not the other guys."

"But you said they did."

"I know, I lied."

"Huh? Why? You never lie. At least the Duo I know would never lie. What's wrong with you?"

"I-" _I can't do it. I can't blame him. It's not his fault I got raped, and I would never tell him that. Why are you making me do this? "**Why? Because you need to. Tell him it's his fault or suffer." **Make me suffer. I don't care. It's not…_

"You wanted to tell me it's my fault, right?"

"No, I-"

"Relena did this to you didn't she? I'm sorry. I'm making you suffer because of her silly little crush on me. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!" Heero was shaking from head to toe. _Oh, no. What have I done? No. I have to tell him the truth._

"NO! IT'S-"


	5. Promise

My Only Peace

Chapter Five- Promise

**__**

"Silent vows are for me to know

But promises to you are for me to show"

"NO! IT'S-" Duo was about to tell Heero everything till the door was slammed open.

"Damn Quatre. Won't let me drop stupid Maxwell. All he does is-"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Male nurse!"

"Make fun of me being a male nurse." The black haired Chinese nurse Wufei stomped his way through the room, slammed a tray with a glass of water frantically trying to stay standing on to Duo's night table, and turned to Heero. "I'll be back in a few seconds with a wheelchair. Don't put any weight on your ankle what-so-ever."

Heero was a little frightened by Wufei's rage, and just nodded indicating a 'yes, sir'. As Nurse Wufei exited the room, Quatre entered feeling the fire of Nurse Wufei's rage. "Sorry you had to witness that. Wufei can be… um… temperamental, and take it out on other people."

Duo crossed his arms. "Yea, but why does he have to take it out on me."

"Well, actually Duo. I was apologizing to Heero here. You're the one that Nurse Wufei's mad at."

"Me? Why me?"

"I don't know. He keeps muttering something about 'I always get the little kids. For once can't I have somebody mature. I hate my job'. Or I just might be paraphrasing."

"Oh. Well… I'm sure Heero can take him. Right?"

_He's back to normal? A second ago he was serious beyond all hell, but now he's normal. He must want to keep our conversation a secret. _"For once. Must be a lucky guess." Duo smiled, and gave a little school girl giggle.

"Heero, you're so mean. How can I guess an answer like that. But I still love you."

"Yea. I love you too." _I really do, Duo. I love you like this, but I feel like that wasn't the last time I'll see you serious. Please, oh please be alright, Duo._

"Well. That's cute." Heero had forgot Quatre was in the room.

"What's cute?" as Heero asked, Duo was still looking at Heero with a deep sorrow over shadowing his eyes, but his face was smiling.

"You two. Reminds me of… never mind. I believe I hear Nurse Wufei coming down the hall."

"Um… Quatre. Will you be my doctor?"

"Unfortunately no. Doctor Barton will be your doctor." _Was it me or did he just have a special look in his eyes. Probably just me._

As Nurse Wufei entered the room with wheelchair at hand. "Mr. Heero-"

"Just Heero, please." Heero started too limp to meet up with Nurse Wufei. _Ow. Damn. I didn't know I injured it this much. No wonder Nurse Wufei wanted me to stay off of it. Nurse Wufei? That does sound weird. I wonder if I can just call him Wufei or something._

"Well, Heero stop right there." Heero froze in place and waited while Nurse Wufei gracefully pushes the wheelchair to about a foot away from him. Heero started to move to sit in the chair. "Don't move. You've already made your ankle a hundred times worse in four minutes, so quit moving." Heero nodded. Nurse Wufei stepped up to Heero, leaving the wheelchair the foot away. _What does he think he's gonna do? _A few steps later, Heero found out exactly what Nurse Wufei was going to do. He stepped up to Heero, placed an arm on his lower back above his waist, and the other on the back of his knees, and lifted him up off the ground.

"Oh mother of mercy, what the hell are you doing?"

"Mercy's for the weak. And Exactly what it looks like Heero. I'm keeping you off your ankle." Nurse Wufei struggled with each step not going very far.

"Whoo! Go Nursey Boy! Wow! You're so strong. Being able to lift up Heero." Duo shouted clapping his hands frantically.

"Shut up, you brat. I need my concentration, or I might accidentally drop your boyfriend." Duo brought his hands to his mouth completely covering it.

"Hey I'm the boyfriend you're talking about."

"Sorry."

"You didn't have to pick me up, you know. Dragging would have been better."

Nurse Wufei placed Heero into the wheelchair. "I'll remember that the next time I do you a favor and don't get a thank you."

"Thanks I guess."

"See, and no fighting with the nurse."

"Okay, Duo. I'll come visit you tomorrow." When he got a growl from Wufei, Heero added, "while managing to stay off my ankle."

"Damn right."

"Okie dokie, Heero-love. Bye bye!" Duo was having fun blowing kisses as Heero was being pushed out of the room. Quatre was walking toward the end of Duo's bed saying something they've figured out about his condition.

"Nurse Wufei, may I ask you a question?"

"Sure thing."

"Why are you happier? You were really pissed when you came into Duo's room before."

"Because I've found out you'll also be my patient. My first mature patient."

"I'm sure that's not true."

"You'll be surprised on who they give male nurses as patients."

"Speaking of which. May I just call you something else? Like just Wufei? The nurse title just doesn't seem to suit you."

"It's part of my title. I've earned it. But I guess it'll be alright."

"Great. Um… why'd we stop?" They stopped right in front of a huge oak door with a brass handle.

"This is your room." They entered the room. It was lightly lit, and a person stood in the middle of the room flipping through sheets of paper on a clipboard.

_This must my doctor. I can't really see who it is, but it must be. What did Quatre say his name was? Barton? Yes. Dr. Barton. _"Dr. Barton I presume."

"You presume correct. Hello, Mr. Yuy."

"Hi. Please call me…" Heero stopped short of what he was saying, when the doctor started walking towards him. Heero was now able to see the doctor. Brown hair that partially covered one eye, and forest green eyes that showed tremendous energy and love for someone. _Wow. What a beautiful man. Sure, Duo's beautiful in an angelic way, but him. He's beautiful in a… kinda sexy way. Still love Duo, but beautiful. Nothing compared to Duo, but nonetheless beautiful. _"Call me Hee- Heero."

"Okay Heero. I'm just quickly going to check your vital signs. Then we'll go take some x-rays of that huge ankle of yours."

"Right." _Dou. Sleep tonight. I won't be distracted from the task at hand. I'll come for you and save you from whatever's happening. I promise you. Nothing's going to take you away from me. Nothing's going to happen like last year, and nothing worse. I promise. I'll be your prince, Duo. You'll be safe._


	6. An Ally?

My Only Peace

Chapter Six- An Ally?

**__**

"An all to me is for me to decided.

But an enemy is for them to confined."

Duo Maxwell sat up straight upon the bed within his hospital room while a childish-looking blonde doctor listened to his heart beat. The end of the stethoscope was cold to the touch, so naturally Duo couldn't resist letting out exaggerated 'brr's, and shiver so heavily that his extra blanket flew off the bed. Quatre on the other hand wasn't really amused, but greatly enjoyed placing the stethoscope end in a glass of ice water, conveniently located near Duo's bed, and resting it on the American's bare back.

At the touch of ice cold metal on his back, Duo shot up screaming, "HOLY SHIT! What the hell did you do?"

"I thought I told you that's not the kind of language we use in a hospital." Quatre and Duo turned to the source of the comment, but both knew who it was.

"Oh nurse, good thing you're here. Will you place bring Duo a new glass of ice water?"

"Sure." While Wufei was on his way out. "And Quatre, you don't have to call me nurse. Call me Wufei."

"Sure thing Wufei."

On his way out, Wufei had a chill run down his spine at the next comment. "Can I call you that too, Nurse Woofie?"

He turned to Duo with eyes blazing red as if on fire. He managed to get his answer out through clenched teeth. "No."

"How about Nurse Wu-Bear?"

"If you value your life, I suggest you never call me that ever again."

"Nurse Fei?"

"Hell no. That makes me sound like a girl."

"Well, you're about as cute as one. How about Nurse Fei Fei?" Wufei just seemed to get angrier while Duo shot his hands up in defense.

"I won't let you call me Nurse Fei, what is bloody hell makes you think I'll let you call me Nurse Fei Fei?"

"So that's a 'no'?"

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"No."

"But you just said yes."

"I mean yes, it's a no."

"Huh?"

"Don't think too much into it Maxwell."

"Then what can I call you?"

"Nothing Maxwell. Just don't talk to me." Wufei was making his way through the door, but Duo jumped out of bed, and held on to Wufei's ankles for his dear life. Wufei gazed down at the boy hanging on his feet.

Duo's chestnut brown hair was scattered around the boy, and framed his face in perfection. His eyes grew big when he noticed that the Chinese nurse was looking, and his lips quickly formed an adorable pout. "You… you… you don… don't mean th… that, d… do you?"

Wufei's eyes changed, and his face held a smile. "Damn right I do! Now get off. I have rounds to do." Wufei tried shaking Duo off, but Duo kept whining and refused to budge.

"Wah! But… ow… you said… ow…"

"I said what?"

""That… ow… you liked being… damn that… ow… hurt…ow… my nurse."

At the statement, Wufei stopped, and kneeled down so he could look Duo straight in his eyes. The grip on Wufei's leg loosened, and Duo sat up sitting upon his knees. Wufei placed a hand upon Duo's shoulder. "I never said such a thing! Now get back in bed! You don't have permission to be moving around like you are."

Duo looked at Quatre. "Can I move around Quatre?"

Quatre shrugged his shoulders. "Take it easy, and I don't see why not."

Again Wufei stops (a/n: he just can't seem to make it through the door can he?), "Why not? What do you mean you don't see why not? Try he was raped, his hand is burned, and he just leapt out of his bed." Wufei placed a hand on Duo's forehead. "And he has a fever."

"Well, if there's all those reason, being a nurse you can tell him to stay put."

"But your judgment overrules mine."

"If you truly feel there's reason for him to stay put, I'll withdrawal my judgment."

"Of course I feel he should stay put. He should be bed resting for at least a week."

"Then I withdraw my judgment, and Duo by Nurse's orders you'll stay put."

"Ah butternuts." _And here I thought I could go see Heero._

**_Duo… you're forgetting our deal. I save you from pain and suffering, you make the one dearest to you feel pain and suffering._**

_Not only will I not do it, I don't even remember making this deal with you. Relena has something to do with this, doesn't she?_

**_No._**

_No?!? Then why the hell are you bothering me?_

**_Because I'm apart of you._**

"No!! You're not me. You're not apart of me. I would never want to hurt Heero! I LOVE HIM!" Duo was screaming at the top of his lungs. Quatre and Wufei just watched as Duo started clutching his head in pain.

Duo's hair was flying all over the place as he shook his head. **_You may love him, but you blame him for what happened. I understand that. Why can't you?_**

"No! It's not his fault. Heero had nothing to do with what's happening to me!" Duo started to collapse to the floor, but Wufei caught him. Standing up with Duo in his arms, Wufei struggled to keep him from squirming out of his arms.

**_Oh, but you do blame him. If it wasn't for him, that bitch Relena would never be after you. You wouldn't have to fear for you life, you wouldn't have to worry about being kidnapped, or anything. Your life would be at peace if it wasn't for him. You started feeling this way last year, and it's just been getting worse and worse. You never should've kept your feelings locked up, because all you really desire right now is his suffering._**

"No! Heero! No!" Tears were streaming down his face soaking his shirt, and Wufei's uniform.

"Doctor Quatre? What should we do?"

Quatre gazed at Duo. He pitied the young boy, but he knew this was beyond his help. "Gently place him on his bed, get his water, and pray he gets better. It's all we can do." As Wufei was placing the whimpering Duo in the center of his bed, Quatre said one other thing. "Mr. Yuy can do more than we can." Wufei nodded understanding the comment.

Duo was tossing and turning in his bed when Wufei and Quatre left the room. "Heero."

Heero Yuy was in his room pacing around with his disabled ankle and crutches, when Dr. Trowa Barton entered the room. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Well… you're not. There isn't one damn thing to do in this hospital."

"And there's plenty to do at others?" Heero stopped pacing. "That's what I thought. Why don't you go see your friend?"

"Because Wuf- I mean, Nurse Wufei told me to stay in my roo-. Wait. How do you know about Duo?"

"I know his doctor."

"You mean Qu- I mean Dr. Winner?"

"Don't call him that. Call him Quatre. I, one, know he would prefer that, and two, Dr. Winner makes me think that you're referring to his sister. Now, sit down before you make your ankle worse." Heero saw something flicker in his eyes. Something that he believe he saw in Quatre's before.

"Quarter has a sis-"

"I actually have many." Quatre was right behind Heero, startling Heero for a second. _Whoa. How did he sneak up on me? What is he doing here?_

After a minute of collecting the moment that just happened, Trowa was the first to speak. "Quatre? You're not the one to visit other doctor's patients, what's up?"

Quatre turned to Heero. "Duo needs you." _What?!?_


	7. Kidnapped

My Only Peace

Chapter Seven- Kidnapped

****

"I may be taken physically,

But I'm always near you spiritually."

Heero shot out of his room as fast as he possibly could with crutches. Avoiding everything and everyone that kept him from Duo. Memories from a year ago invaded his thoughts, even memories from yesterday forced their way in his mind. _Please Duo. Be safe, PLEASE!_

As he sped down the hall, a figure ran right in front of Heero. To avoid a very painful impact Heero fell to the right slamming into the wall. The figure made his way in front of Heero. "You shouldn't be running down the hall like that in a hospital. Now you wait here while I go get you some help."

Heero tried shaking off the throbbing in his head, and made an attempt to stand again, but failed. "Du… Duo."

Duo shot up from his bed drenched in a cold sweat. He couldn't remember how he got on his bed, but he remembered the voice in his head. _I must be going crazy. Hearing voices in my-_

**Duo… it's just one voice. And I'm not a voice anyway, I'm you. What you really think and feel about Heero Yuy. I know your hate. Your pain. Your agony.**

Duo took hold of his head. He felt as though a storm just broke out in his head. The pain left trails of wet tears stains on his face, and had his body curled up in a fetal position. Duo was so busy subsiding the pain in his head that he didn't notice the person entering his room. "Huh? Sir? Sir?" The man ran up to Duo, placing one hand on each shoulder. "Sir? Sir, are you alright?"

The pain slowly subsided, and Duo, just realizing his eyes were wide-opened, blinked up to his guest. "Uh… hello?" Quickly regaining his situation Duo smiled and added cheerfully. "Welcome to my room. The medical room of Duo Maxwell, where you can run, and hide, but never go to bed on time."

The mad chuckled. Duo never saw him before, but the man had bright blonde hair. Compared to the light in his room, the man's hair seemed to glow. And his blue eyes complimented the color of his hair even more. "Well… if that's true, then it's no wonder you seem to have a sleeping problem, Mr. Maxwell."

"Uh… sir. You seem to be ,no offense, way older than me. Please call me, Duo. And who are you?"

The man looked at Duo. "My apologies. How rude of me. I'm your nurse. My name's Zechs. Zechs Marquise. "

Duo looked utterly confused. _How long have I been out again? And why I he looking at me like that? _"I- um… not to sound rude or anything, but I thought Nurse Wufei was my nurse."

"He is, but you don't expect him to be here all the time, do you? It's my shift."

"Oh. Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Zechs Marquise." Duo gave Zechs a warm smile. _Did he just blush?_

Zechs examined Duo with the smile upon his heart shaped face. Zechs felt his face heat up at the innocent sight. "Uh, yea. Pleasure's all mine I assure you." Zechs grabbed a container from his coat pocket, opening it and removing a pill from it. "Here Duo. Will you please take this. It'll help with you sleeping problems."

Duo Looked at the pill. _Ew! Medicine! Ach! Yucky! _Duo shrugged, but couldn't removed the disgusted look from his face. "Since you asked nicely. Do you have a glass of water?"

Zechs was admiring how much Duo looked like a child given medicine to the mean doctor, but suddenly looked shocked. "You don't have one?"

"No. Dr. Winner told Nurse Wufei to get me one before he left. Guess he didn't."

Zechs was unbelievably irritated by this information, but quickly placed a smile on his face. " Well, I'll go get you a glass of water." Zechs saw Duo's eyes widen revealing beautiful dark blue eyes on the verge of violet. Zechs felt his heart pace quicken. He spun around trying to block the sight of the American's curious glances. Zechs just barely stepped out of the room when he heard voices down the hall. Placing his hand into his packet, Zechs glanced down the hall seeing two boys. Obviously younger than him and of Asian decent. They noticed Zechs outside of Duo's room. After exchanging glances, they took off towards him. Zechs stumbled back. He reentered the room, slammed the door behind him, and locked it with a master key.

Duo looked confused. "Is there something wrong?"

"No. No." Zechs removed his hand from it's pocket sheath along with another bottle this time filled with a liquid.

"Um, what's that?" Duo asked pointing to the bottle. Zechs slowly started walking towards Duo's bed picking up a towel along the way. _Shit! Chloroform. Uh, oh. Run! _Duo jumped off his bed, and ran to the door, passing Zechs. Not bothering on checking the handle, Duo started pounding the door as hard as he could. "Help! Heero! Someone!" Duo turned back to Zechs. He was pouring some of the liquid onto the towel. _Damn. I have to find a way out of here._

Zechs lightly shook his head. "I'm sorry."

"Bullshit." Duo turned to run away, and make distance between him and Zechs, but Zechs had remarkable reflexes taking hold of Duo's wrist. Duo tried to break free from the grip, but Zechs was much stronger than he was.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to do thi- aah! Shit!" Duo looked down and saw that a knife had punctured Zechs' shoe and by the amount of blood flooding out onto the floor, also stabbed his foot.

"Duo! Duo are you okay?" _Heero?!? He's here! _Duo just started noticing the banging on the door. "Duo answer me please? DUO!"

"Heero, I'm-" Duo was suddenly pulled to the older blonder, and a cloth was placed over his nose and mouth.

* * *

"Heero? Heero? Are you okay?" Heero had his back on the wall and appeared to be unconscious. "Heero, speak to me."

"Huh? What happened?"

Heero opened his eyes seeing a worried Wufei. "You hit your head on the wall to miss trampling that man over there." Heero looked to see where Wufei was pointing seeing a dark blonde haired man.

"Oh… Duo. I have to go see Duo." _Duo… are you alright?_

"Well, get up. I have to go give him his water." Heero slowly made his way up.

Heero and Wufei made their way down the hospital corridors, to Duo's room. Only a distance away, Heero and Wufei noticed a man with light blonde hair exiting Duo's room. Heero looked at Wufei. "Do you know him?"

Wufei returned Heero's gaze. "No." They turned back and made their way to him. The blonde man reentered the room, and Heero heard the slamming of the door. _Oh no! Duo, no! _Heero and Wufei ran right up to Duo's door.

Wufei frantically looked for the key. Then Heero heard a thud through the door, suddenly someone was pounding on the door. "Help! Heero! Someone!"

Heero slapped the ring of keys out of Wufei's hands. "Forget the key. Help me break the door down." Both in unison started slamming into the door. Heero heard a voice within the room. He bent down to look inside through the door crack. He saw Duo, and he saw the blonde man. He reached into his back pocket removing his butterfly knife. He swiftly opened it and stabbed the blonde man foot. Zechs screamed in pain. "Duo! Duo are you okay? Duo answer me please? DUO!" Heero could see that he was there. He stood back up, and continued to slam against the door.

Heero barely heard Duo say, "Heero, I'm-," but he heard him. But then there was silence.

"Wufei, harder!" Heero and Wufei backed a distance from the door, and ran full speed into the door. The door finally gave. When, they entered to room it was a mess, but empty. The only thing in the room was the disaster of the struggle and a trail of blood from the puddle by the door to outside the window. _No Duo… _"DUO!"


	8. the Queen

A/N: I'm really sorry this took me so long to up date. I kind of literally lost this chapter. But I found it. Yay!

* * *

My Only Peace

Chapter Eight- the Queen

**_"The queen controls all_  
**_**But my love for you."**_

Heero ran to the window. The window sill was smeared in blood, and outside the ground had droplets of Duo's kidnapper's blood leading in the forest. _Duo! No! Why you? Why us? Why does this always happen to us? _Heero fell to his knees. "I can't catch him. (A/N: I know this is a little… okay, a lot out of character) There's no way I'd be able to catch up0 with a-." Heero saw a figure fly out of the window. Heero stood up, and looked out the window to see Wufei running after the blood trail. "Wufei! Wait! What are you doing?" Heero listened, but the forest muffled the answer. "What did he say?" Heero asked more to himself than to anyone else.

"He said, 'I'll never let anyone runaway with one of my patients. The injustice of it makes me sick.'" Heero turned to see Quatre and Dr. Barton investing the room. _When did they get here? How long have they been here? Now that I think about I,. I didn't notice how big of a mess this room was. _Sheets were ruffled, and on the floor, the lamp on the side table was knocked over, and there was blood and a clear liquid all over the place.

Dr. Barton was facing Heero watching him notice the disdained room. "I bet Wufei also wanted to add, ' no matter how big of an annoying brat the little punk is.' That's from knowing him for a long time."

"Quatre? Dr. Barton? What are you doing here?"

Quatre walked up to Heero and placed a calm hand on his shoulder. "After Trowa and I talked it over," _There's that look again, _"we decided to let you and Duo be neighbors. We don't want you stressing your ankle everyday to visit him, you know. We wanted to come and tell you, but it seems you already got a-."

"Are you two dating?"

Dr. Barton and Quatre's breath got stuck in their throats. _Maybe that wasn't the best to way to ask that. Why did I ask anyway? Duo's kidnapped and I care about my doctor's personal relationship. _Quatre opened his mouth hoping something would come out, but no such luck happened.

The room remained silent as Wufei showed up at the window. "They got away. My apologies Heero." Wufei said as climbing through the window.

Heero gazed at the floor to hide the fact his eyes were tearing up. His vision was blurred, and his voice trembled. "It's not your fault Wufei." Heero's hands clenched into fists, and were white from the strength of his grip. They were also shaking frantically like the rest of his body. _Duo? Where are you? I'll find you. I swear I will. I think I've seen that man before, I just can't remember from where. _

Quatre still had his hand on Heero's shoulder. "Heero, I know you're worried, but if you don't calm down you'll put yourself in a terrible position, and unable to help Duo." Quatre placed himself in front of Heero, and looked him in the eyes. "Is something wrong? You look as white as a ghost."

"I can save Duo. I just need to remember. I have to remember."

Everybody gathered around Heero. Dr. Barton kneeled right next to Quatre looking up to Heero. "Remember what Heero?"

"I have to remember where I've seen that man before. I know I have, but where?"

Wufei placed his hand on Heero's other shoulder. "I know you don't blame me for what happened, but I'm truly sorry. I'll do everything in my power to help you. I'll see that justice is accomplished."

Quatre slapped Wufei's hand off of Heero's shoulder. "There's no time for that now. This one right here still needs bed rest. Trowa, it's the end of your shift, you go try to find out about Duo's kidnapper. And Wufei…"

"Yes?"

"You get a drink of water. You're out of breath, and probably parched."

"Okay. Then I'll go assist Dr. Barton."

"You? But you still have runs, and besides, are you sure you can help?"

"Hey, I wasn't always a nurse. Especially since my dad wanted me to take over the family business."

"Family bus-.."

"No time to talk about it now, you go get Heero in bed. I'll go get my water, and catch up with Dr. Barton."

Heero didn't like that he was about to go lay down in bed while Duo was somewhere else, but this gave him time to go through his memories. _Well, it could be worse I guess. He could be with her highness.

* * *

_

"Hey! Wake up!"

_Huh? What's that shrieking sound? Sounds like a dying cat. Poor cat. _Water splashed across Duo's face. Duo shot opened his eyes to find Relena staring at him. " Aaaah!"

"Bout time you woke up. I thought I was running a hotel here."

"Huh? Where am I?" Duo noticed he was unable to move his arms and legs. He looked down to see he was tied to a chair still in his hospital robes. "Wow, your highness. I didn't know you liked bondage. If you wanted me so much, you should've said something."

Relena slapped Duo across the face. _Damn, she has nails. _Her face was twisted in disgust. "There's no way a lady of class would ever do such a thing. And most certainly not to you, I…"

"You wouldn't do bondage, but you'd throw the biggest temper tantrum, to the extent of kidnapping the one YOU love's LOVER!"

Again Relena slapped Duo._ Uh… ow. _"I don't know what you're talking about. My beautiful Heero would never do anything so sinful. He's the most beautiful angel, and the most pure. I'm the only one who can be with him. I am the only one who's just as beautiful and pure as he."

"I'll agree that Heero's a hottie, but coming from any guy's point of view, you're not even close to him. And he's not as pure as you think. Romantic as hell, but not at all pure. I have his purity, as he has mine. No matter what you do, you'll never change that. Just like you'll never change our love for one another."

Relena started to slowly laugh. "Never change your love? I don't know. With all the things I can do while you're in my possession, Heero'll be a puppet. My puppet. So, if you don't want to die without saying your good-byes to Heero, you better shut your mouth."

"If you kill me, Heero'll never love you. But, you'd do it anyway, wouldn't you? You really are pathetic."

Relena turned around, having her back towards Duo. "I maybe pathetic, but I'll be gaining the one I love, while you lose yours." _What's that supposed to mean?_


	9. My Savior

My Only Peace

Ch. 9- My Savior

"**_When all hope leaves my body,  
I'm only left with you in my heart."_**

Heero Yuy was clutching his head within his hospital room still at a lost of where he's seen the platinum blonde man that took Duo away. Tears streamed down Heero's face. _We were about to be together again. Visiting each other, just like a normal couple. But we can never be a normal couple. Ever while Relena and that young man are alive we'll never be able to be a normal couple. How mangy couples have to go through this? Why does it bring a lot of pain just for us to be together? And I know I've seen that man before. But I don't remember from where, why can't I remember._ Quatre silently walked through the door. Heero didn't notice his presence till Quatre placed a comforting hand onto Heero's shoulder.

"It's going to be okay Heero. Trowa and Wufei will find Duo. You wouldn't be able to guess, but Wufei has connections with the Mafia, and Trowa has political and everyone practically royalty helping him to find Duo and his kidnapper."

"Mafia? Political? What? H..how?"

"Family. Wufei's father is the number one crime lord, and Trowa's father is a governor, and his mother owns the number one hotel chain where the royalties stay."

Heero was shocked by the news. _Mafia? Governor? What the hell's wrong with this hospital? _"What about you? What connections do you have?"

Quatre's eyes shot open, but calmed down and answered Heero's question. "My parents are dead, but I have this hospital as a memento from them. So, this hospital's all I have, but it's all I need. I met Trowa, and Wufei here. I also met you and Duo here. We're gonna make sure that Duo's okay. I promise."

"Quatre, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you… I'm sorry that everybody's involved." Quatre sat next to Heero comforting him. Quatre knew he wouldn't be taking it as well if it was Trowa in danger. They sat in silence while Trowa came busting through the door with papers in his hands.

"I FOUND HIM! I KNOW WHO HE IS! I KNOW WHERE HE IS!"

Heero stood up. "Who?"

"His name is Millardo Peacecraft. He's at-"

"Peacecraft! Oh no." Heero whispered.

Quatre showed worry all over his face. "What's wrong Heero? Do you know him?"

"No. I don't know him. I know his sister." When Quatre and Trowa showed confused looks Heero continued. "His sister is Relena Peacecraft. She has a huge crush on me."

"And why does that matter?" All eyes went to the door, to see Wufei leaning up against the doorframe. "You guys should make sure to close the door. But what I want to know is, why does the assassin under the alias Zechs, the Millardo Peacecraft Trowa found, kidnaps kids for his little sister that has a crush on the kindapped kid's lover?"

"Well, I don't know why he listens to her, but if we don't find Duo soon, he could die. She tried to kill him a year ago, she might want to continue where she left off."

Wufei reopened the door, and was halfway out when he turned around. "Then, what are we waiting for? Let's get going. If that bitch hurts my patient, then I'll kill her. She'll pay for her injustice."

Everybody gave a little nod, and headed out the door. (A/N: Hell yea! The rescue mission!)

* * *

Duo sat in the chair he's been tied down to for approximately 2 days, and fatigued was the only word that would describe him at the moment. Ever since his kidnapping, he hasn't ate anything, and was taking a through betting from Relena. His eyes seemed to have lost all life, his cheeks were soaked from tears that refused to stop, and the only thing going through his mind was Heero. _Heero, what are you doing now? Are you looking for me? Are you close to finding me? Has your ankle healed? Heero, I'm sorry that I'm not there. You're probably worried sick about me. And you're coming to rescue me right? You always have to rescue me. I'm sorry. I'm always getting into trouble. I must be such a burden to you. I wonder why you're always with me. Maybe you won't be coming this time because I'm a burden. If you didn't, I would understand. And I wouldn't hate you for it. Why am I thinking so negatively. Well… it has been a couple of days. If he was coming, I guess he would've already be here. I'm sorry Heero. I'm thinking horrid things about you. And you're probably doing the best you can to save me. Yes… you always save me. Why would this time be any different? _The door in front of Duo started creaking open. Duo cringed at the thought that it could be Relena. Not only is she not good to look at, but she's pretty strong for a little rich girl. But was slightly relieved that it was Millardo instead.

"Good afternoon, Duo. I'm sorry that you have to go through this." Duo just started ahead with a blank stare. Although he does acknowledge everything that's going on, he just doesn't respond to it. He always has that blank look. "Duo. I know that you're suffering, but it's just a little be longer, then we'll let you go. I promise. Please just persevere for a while. Please."

"Why?"

Millardo's eyes widened. "Did you just say something Duo?" Millardo went down to his knees in front of Duo, and looked him in the eyes. "Please, say something again."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you care what happens to me?"

"Because…" Millardo broke eye contact, and looked down at the ground. "Because, I like you Duo. I liked your carefree attitude, your blue eyes, your chestnut hair," he started twirling his fingers through Duo's long hair. "even though it's dirty, it looks so beautiful. Even though you've been through many things through these past couple days, you are still the most beautiful person on this planet."

"Lie."

"Lie? No I'm not. I really do. I think I love you. Believe me. Why don't you break it off with Heero, and be with me. Relena would leave you alone. I would protect you."

"No. Heero. Only Heero. You…"

"Me what?"

"You. Can't. Protect. Me."

"Yes I can. I promise."

Duo looked you to the ceiling, and fresh new tears were falling from his eyes. "You can't protect me now. Why should I believe that you would protect me later? Only. Heero." Duo's head dropped, and the tears came down like rivers. Duo seemed like he was in agony. He just kept screaming, and crying Heero's name.

"Duo? Duo! What's wrong? I'm sorry. This must be terrible." Millardo stood up and cradled Duo's head. "I'm sorry if I did something. I swear I'll protect you. Please stop. Please. Calm down!" Duo wouldn't stop. The room was filled with his screams. Millardo couldn't think of anything to help him. Except… Millardo took hold of Duo's head, and gently and lovingly placed his lips upon Duo's in a passionate kiss. Duo gasped, and started settling down. _What's happening? Heero. I love you. But why is this man's kiss drawing me into his arms? _Duo's eyes closed slowly , and when they seperated, Duo's head found comfort upon Millardo shoulder.


End file.
